chatroom hinkyness
by special agent Ali
Summary: weird fic, the team is bored and so sets up a chatroom and Jen and Jethro see the four talk of them what will happen? written for Sacha in NFA hangman prize, tag for season five ex-file


Hollis Mann did not like to be taken for a ride, probably why she was such a damn stick in the mud. This is not about her though, no this is about her man Jethro Gibbs and his first real love since his wife Shannon.

The tape had ended and Gibbs still sat on the stairs staring at her, she saw the guilt and pain in his eyes and after a minute spoke.

"If I dyed my hair blonde would you still have me Jethro?" she asked and he stared at her.

"Yes" he hesitated with his answer.

"Ever thought of having me as your wife even with blonde hair?" she asked and Jehro sighed and stood up and went to his boat keeping his back to her.

"Yes Hollis" he said and she kept up the questions.

It was about her tenth question that he kept up the repition of yes he had fazed out and Hollis grinned.

"Do you still love the director?"

"Yes" he said and stopped as she went to gather her things.

"Hey you tricked me"

"Does it matter, will your answer change"

"..." he had no answer as it was his first no and Hollis left.

Jethro sighed as he heard the car start and drive away but his mind was on his old partner and he sighed again.

He went upstairs and made a sandwich and took his laptop with him.

Jenny was thinking of Gibbs as well though as she sat in her fathers study and opened her laptop taking a sip of some brandy.

She logged into a chatroom and Gibbs old flame Stephanie showed up.

Lonelyred: Hey Director, feeling lonely

Fieryred: Hi Stephanie, you can call me Jen I'm not in my office so I really just feel like being me

Lonelyred: whatever you say, is Jethro around

Fieryred:(

(Elflord is online)

(Darkwitch is online)

Lonelyred: sorry :'(

Fieryred: hang on

(fieryred has left room)

(In McGee's home)

(Fieryred has entered chatroom)

Darkwitch: Director Shepard, whats up is the boss man with ya?

Fieryred: no Abby, Hello Tim

Elflord: Hey

(Ladies man and Ninjakiller has joined in)

Ladies man: Yo Jenny in the house

Ninjakiller: your so juvenille Tony, hey Jen, Tim, Abs

Darkwitch: sup

Fieryred: ...

Ninjakiller: Jen???

(Fieryred left chatroom)

Ladies man: whats with her, hey you think with Gibbs return they 

Darkwitch: not that I know, Tim helped Jen with some wiring though

Elflord: thanks Abs and no I have no clue ...

Ladies man: Probesters hiding something

Ninjakiller: no need to put him in the porchlight

Elflord: spotlight Ziva and no Tony i'm not, besides it's not out business

Darkwitch: ooh, so Tim you really think they are doing hinky things

Elflord: Abs your not helping, what about MANN nyway

Ladies man:P

Ninjakiller: I know Jen and she wouldnt

(Bossman has entered)

Bossman: you four need a life but thanks :D

(Bossman has left)

Darkwitch: Gibbs!!!!

Elflord: oh dear

Ladies man: oooh trainwreck

Ninjakiller: what happened?

Ninjakiller: hey

Darkwitch: kinky

Elflord: definetly

Jen sighed leaning back and closing her eyes and someone entered.

"Naomi I would like to be alone"

"Really Jen?"

Jen opened her eyes and then fell out of her chair in surprise and just before she hit the ground, he caught her.

"Be careful, we wouldn't want to replace you yet" Jethro said and stood holding her in his arms.

"Still on Jen? I need to use your computer" Jethro asked putting her down and fixing the chair to sit. Jen stood behind and wrapped her arms around him.

(fieryred has entered)

Ladies man: Hey Jen, Gibbs was just here he may head over

Fieryred: that so DiNozzo?

Darkwitch: ooh Hinky

Elflord: Guys back off already

Fieryred: why Tim?

Elflord: I um...

Fieryred: relax I wont headsmack you

Elflord: you... um hey boss?

Fieryred:)

Ladies man: woah, Gibbs you cant eyen type and yet you can make smiles :)

Fieryred: smacks Tony

Ladies man: OW :'(

Fieryred: eenough Jethro kissing noises

Darkwitch: ;D :D ;D

(Fieryred exits)

Ladies man: so Ziva what do you think now?

Ninjakiller: ...

Jen and Jethro snuggled in Gibbs bed and Naomi watched as the chandlier twitched and then fell as the two bounced roughly.

THE END 


End file.
